Baby in the Glade
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: One day, instead of getting a normal greenie, the Gladers get a baby boy named Isaac. Let's see how the boys handle taking care of a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I just found out that my cousin is pregnant and she is such a big maze runner fan, so I decided to write this for her.**

 **Important Note! PLEASE READ!: Instead of having the older characters like Alby, Minho, Newt, Thomas, and Gally, etc, be 14 or 15 like in the books or even the movies they're gonna be 17 or 18 so that way the events of this story are not as creepy. Instead Chuck is going to be the youngest glader at the age of 15 instead of 13. Also they sent 15 boys at first then one every month after.**

Newt's P.O.V.

"Hey Newt." My best friend Minho says as he runs up to me with a water bottle in his hand. "Any news on the lastest greenie's arrival. Poor sucker should have been here two days ago. After eight months of being in here, do you think that this all we'll have here?" Minho asks as he sits on the log and chugs his water.

"You know that you're the only one who calls the newbies a greenies and I'm almost positive that it won't catch on." I say as I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "But to answer your other question, I don't know."

"Hey guys." Our leader Alby greets us as he strolls over by us. "How was the Maze, Minho? Find anything?" This is the routine. Minho comes and bugs me while I work, then Alby finds him and questions him about his run for the day.

"If I did, believe me boss, I would tell ya." Minho smirks. Alby rolls his eyes and runs a hand over the top of his head.

"I'm starting to think that we'll never get out of here." Recently I've been having that same feeling.

"Now Alby, stay positive." Minho says like a mother would say to a child. I'm surprised that Alby just lets Minho publicly undermine him as much as he does.

"I would be positive if there was any sign of an escape for us."

"There's gotta be something out there. We just haven't found it yet. We gotta keep looking." I try to be optimistic but it isn't really working. Both Minho and Alby look at me like I'm going out of my bloody mind.

"Or…" Minho says as he rolls his eyes at me which resulted in him get a pebble thrown at his head.

"Just because you can talk like that to Alby, doesn't mean you can talk like that to me." I say as I put down the shovel I had and sit down next to Minho.

"Alby doesn't mind, do ya Alby?" Minho asks as he looks up at Alby. I look to see that Alby isn't paying attention to what we are saying at all. Instead he looks like he's lost in his own world of thought and what's thinking about looks painful.

"What was that?" Alby asks, completely checked out.

"Never mind." Minho says.

"You sure you're alright, Alby?" I ask in concern. He's been like this before but it's never been this bad and he's never been this out of it.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Alby says as he runs his hands over his face.

"Alby, why don't you got relax for a little while. I'll make sure things don't implode around here while you're gone."

"Thanks man." Alby pats me on the shoulder and retreats to the homestead.

"That dude takes things far to serious." Minho says with a smirk on his face.

"If you were running this place, you would be the same way." I say as I pick up my shovel and start work again, then realization hits. "Actually, if you were running this place it would have burned to the ground a long time ago." I duck as a large stick is thrown at my head. "You and I both know it's true." I say as I straighten up and laugh. Minho opens his mouth, probably to say some smart-ass remark, but he's cut off but the sound of the alarm as it rings out across the Glade.

"FINALLY!" Minho jumps up and races toward the box.

"Wait for me." I chase after him. We stand by the doors of the box and wait for the newest kid to arrive. While we are waiting, others come join us and they all start to talk with each other.

"How scared do you think this kid'll be?" Wilson asks James.

"I think he'll klunk his pants at least twice before we even get him out of the box." Hearing that causes some of the other guys to laugh and chuckle. Finally the box comes to stop and the top opens.

"Who gets the pleasure this time?" Minho yells at the boys.

"Newt!" Every single glader present yells in unison. Sometimes I hate being the official fall guy. I roll my eyes and jump into the box, but what I find isn't a terrified teenage boy. It's a baby. A sleeping baby in a basket.

"Someone might wanna get down here." I yell up to the incompetent boys above me. I feel the cage rattle as someone jumps into the box.

"Woah. That's new." Minho. The one person who would not be helpful in a situation like this. "What are we going to do with it?"

"It? Minho, it's a baby not a thing." I snap at him. He takes a step back and throws his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, but I don't know if it's a girl or boy."

"I think it's a boy. Blue blanket." I point to the blanket that the baby is wrapped in. Then I notice that there is a note. I quietly lean down and grab the note.

' _This is Isaac. Protect and care for him and be prepared. Someone else is coming.'_

"What the hell does that mean?" Minho asks. He read the damn thing over my shoulder.

"I don't know, but we have to take care of him." I say as I look at the baby. I smile at how small he is. _Why am I feeling like this?_

"Dude, it's a baby and everyone here is a dude. I don't think it's an ideal situation." Minho says as he takes a tiny step toward the child.

"Well it's what we've got." Suddenly a small sounds comes from the basket. Both Minho and I look to see the baby is awake and yawning. I look at Minho then I go over to the child and carefully lift the baby into my arms. Isaac makes a small sound and smiles at me. "Welcome to the Glade, Isaac."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Let me know what you think of this idea. R &R. Kisses.**

Andy's P.O.V.

"Where the hell is my baby, Ava?" I yell as I storm into Doctor Ava Paige's office. She slowly looks up from her paperwork with a blank look. _I can't believe she's acting like she doesn't know anything. I already lost his father when they took his memories and put him in the maze. I can't lose Isaac too._

"I don't know what you're talking about, Amanda. Please leave my office." She says as looks back at her files.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. So I'm asking again. Where did Janson take Isaac? He needs his mother." I slam my hands down on the desk.

"What he needs is testing. We already sent him away." Ava says nonchalantly like she just ordered a coffee instead of telling me she has sent my baby away. _He's gone? How could they send him away?_

"What the hell do you mean 'you already sent him away'?" I ask, just making sure I heard her properly.

"Subject H7 was sent into Maze A and he has already made contact with the Gladers, so there is no going back." Ava says. I take a step back and put my hand over my mouth to stop the scream from coming out. I turn around and bolt out of her office and down the hall. The second I get into my room, I throw myself on my bed and sob. Tears stream down my face as I let out all the pain of not only losing the love of my life, but I've also lost my baby.

"Andy?" I hear a voice from the other side of my door. Katlyn.

"Come in." I manage to croak out before a fresh wave of tears hits me. Katlyn slowly opens the door, comes in and sits on the bed next to me.

"What happened?" She asks as she wraps an arm around my shoulders and tries to comfort me.

"They took him." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"They took Isaac and they… they sent him into the maze." I sob loudly as the words left my lips.

"Oh honey." She hugs me. "I'm so sorry."

"First I lost Isaac's father now I've lost Isaac." I wipe away the tears and sit up. "I must have the worst luck in the world." We both let out a humorless chuckle.

"Hey, I know that you guys will be together again. You and he were made for each other and destiny has some weird plan for you three but I know it'll work out for you." Katlyn has always been so supportive. When he and I first got together, when he got sent into the maze, when I found out I was pregnant, when I went into labor, and now this.

"I just hope that he can feel that Isaac is his son. If not, I hope they can hold out until I get there." I say as I stand up and run my hands through my hair. I look in the mirror and wipe any remaining tears off of my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Katlyn asks as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going in after the love of my life and my kid. WCKD will have to pry me out of that loft with every ounce of power they have. I'm getting my family back and nothing is going to stop me."

Newt's P.O.V.

"Welcome to the Glade, Isaac." I whisper to him. Isaac makes a noise then he laughs.

"Well look at you. You could make a really good mother." Minho says. I look at him with an 'are you serious' look.

"You know that that's not how that works, right?" I ask him.

"What's going on down there?" Gally asks, growing impatient. I roll my eyes and walk into view.

"That's new." One glader yells.

"When do you get a baby, Newt?" Another glader loudly jokes. That causes a few other gladers to laugh.

"Very funny slinthead, but he's our new greenie. Now can we get a little help getting out of here." After a few minutes of squabbling, fighting, and joking, Minho and I are standing in the middle of the glade with Isaac. At some point during getting out of the box, Isaac fell asleep again and now he's quietly snoozing away.

"What are we going to do?" Minho asks. I look over at him, asking him to elaborate on what he means. "We aren't properly equipt to take care of a baby."

"We'll figure this out." I say trying to remain positive. _Oh my God we sound like an actual couple. This has got to stop._

"Sounds good, dear." Minho has always been able to read my mind, and he just has to be a smart-ass about it. It can get annoying. "I'll see you later, mommy dearest." Minho takes off toward the kitchens.

"You'll get use to that." I start to talk to Isaac. "Hopefully we'll find a way out of here so that way you don't have to spend your entire childhood in this prison." I don't why, but I feel something toward this kid. It's almost like a fatherly instinct, but there's no way I could be his father. I've been here for too long, right? Wait a second… I've been here for eight months. Oh my god…

Andy's P.O.V.

After cleaning up and changing clothes, I walk into the medical wing and look for my other friend.

"There she is… How's the new mother doing?" Angela asks me as I sit down on the chair. She hands me a coffee and begins to give me a check up.

"She'd be better if she actually still had my kid." I say as I sip on my coffee and think about Isaac.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she preps to talk blood from me.

"Janson and Ava took Isaac and placed him into the maze." I start seething at the thought of my kid being without me.

"Are you serious?" She asks me, a look of shock comes over her face. I nod and look straight ahead.

"I'm going into the maze to get them back and I could use your help." I say quietly.

"Of course I'll help you. What do you need?" She asks as she sticks the needle in my arm and begins to extract some of my blood.

"You remember those pills you made to counteract the swipe?" I hint at what I need. She looks around and nods. After taking the needle out and covering the puncture wound, she walks to the cabinet and pulls out a silver sheet of pills. She rips the sheet in half and hands one of the half sheets to me.  
"In order for these to work, you've got to take all of these before you go through the swipe." She instructs me. I nod and start to walk toward the door. "And Andy…" I turn around. "Please be safe. Mom would kill me if anything happened to you." I smile at her and walk back to my room. As I think about what's going to happen, I notice the picture on my nightstand. I walk over to it and hold it to my chest. It's a picture of me and Isaac's father after I found out I was pregnant. It's a picture of me and Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Love you guys. R &R.**

Newt's P.O.V.

"How's the little pip squeak doing?" Minho asks me as he sits down next to me. I haven't put this kid down since he arrived. It's weird but I really don't mind taking care of this kid. If anything, it almost feels natural.

"He's still asleep." I say as I continue to gently rock him. Minho takes notice of that and snickers a little.

"You are such a good mother." Minho says as he loudly slaps my back. I roll my eyes at him. "Let me hold him. Please! I promise I won't drop him." Minho begs. I am about to say no but then a tingling sensation appears in my arms. My arms are starting to fall asleep. I carefully hand Isaac over to Minho and shake out my arms. Suddenly Isaac makes a little noise and opens his eyes. "Hey buddy." Minho says in a quiet voice. "It's your uncle Minho and I promise that I'm gonna be a lot more fun then your daddy over here." Minho gestures to me with his head. I roll my eyes at him, then the realization of what he just said kicks in.

"Minho, I'm not this kid's dad." I say sternly to get my point across.

"You don't know that. You could be. We've been in here for eight months and unless the swipe has altered what I remember about that kind of thing, it takes nine months for a baby to be born." Minho says. Isaac makes a little noise like he's agreeing with Minho. "See, even the kid agrees."

"So this must be the kid that no one told me about till just now." A third voice comes out of nowhere causing both Minho and I to jump slightly. We both look over to see Alby's unhappy face staring at us with an unpleasant look gracing the features of his face.

"We were going to tell you… Eventually." I say, then I realize that I may or may not have just dug my own grave.

"When was eventually?" Alby asks, his eyes are drilling into my head.

"We were going to tell you when you were feeling better." Minho jumps in, trying to help. _Please stop talking. You'll just make things worse for both of us._

"You guys should have come to me hours ago. Like when he first got here." Alby says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You deserve a break, man. You work so hard, plus we can handle taking care of this little guy." Minho says the last part to Isaac to see if he could get a response from the small child.

"Minho, I wouldn't trust you with your own kids, let alone someone else's." Alby says as he runs his hand over his face. I laugh at the face that Minho makes and I takes Isaac back into my arms. "Seems like you know what you're doing." Alby looks at me with a humorous look on his face.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I ask as I subconsciously continue to rock Isaac back to sleep.

"Dude, look at ya." Minho gestures to me. I take a moment to become aware of my position. I'm currently holding Isaac and I have my legs crosses at the knee. _Holy shit… I do look like a mother. Great, I'll never live this one down. Mostly because Minho will never let me forget it._

"I hate you." I grumble.

"What are we going to do with him? We don't have the proper equipment to take care of him." Alby tells us.

"We actually do." Minho says. Alby looks at him with a confused look. So Minho decides to elaborate. "They sent up a bunch of things that would be needed to take care of him. Bottles, formula, crib… Everything." Alby looks genuinely surprised.

"Well then…" Alby looks at Isaac and smirks. "Welcome to the Glade, little buddy."

Andy's P.O.V.

"You ready for this?" Angela asks me as I fasten the necklace that Newt gave me around my neck. Finally after an entire month of taking those pills and watching Isaac from the monitors, I'm going into the maze.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You sure these pills will work?" I ask.

"Yep, remember we gave Katlyn these pills and the pills they use for the swipe and she was perfectly fine." I nod as Angela puts her hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll be fine."

"What about you? If anyone finds out about this, WCKD will not hesitate to kill you." I say as the realization of the truth hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Angela tries to make me feel better by sending me a reassuring smile. "It's time." We walk out of my room and toward the medical room. On the way there I get the chance to say goodbye to a few of my friends and they all wish me luck on my little mission. I enter the room and lay on the chrome table while I wait for the other doctors to come in. Once they enter, they take note of the fact that Angela is still in the room.

"You are not allowed in here." The doctor scolds her and then ushers her out of the room. _I'm coming, honey._ I take the pill and next thing I know… I'm unconscious.

Newt's P.O.V.

It's been a month since Isaac arrived and it's like the kid has always been here. After seeing how great I am with the kid, Alby put me in charge of the kid and his welfare. So far he's been doing great. For the past month Minho has been trying to convince me that Isaac is my child and I constantly say that it's impossible and then he counters by saying that we've been here for eight months and that it takes nine months for a baby to be born. I'm starting to get very annoyed with him and if I hear that someone thinks he's my kid one more time, I'm gonna go out of my bloody mind.

"Greenie should be due anytime now." Alby says as he walks up to me and Isaac. He then smiles at Isaac as the kid plays with some of the toys that they sent us when he first arrived. "I swear it's like he's always been here."

"I know." I say. Then the greenie alarm goes off, scaring Isaac. He starts to loudly cry, so I take him into my arms and try to calm him down. Once he's fallen asleep, I put him back into his crib and go to meet the others at the box.

"I swear if it's another baby, I'm gonna jump of the Cliff." One of the gladers complains. I roll my eyes and watch the entrance to the box. When it signals that it has arrived, Gally and I open the top of the box and I jump down to welcome the newest addition to the glade. My eyes land on a tiny figure laying in the center of the box.

"Newt, what do you see?" Frypan asks from above me.

"It's a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey snowflakes. New chapter for ya. Kisses.**

Newt's P.O.V.

"It's a girl." I can't believe it. First a baby and now a girl, what's next? As I look at the features on her face, something in my mind clicks and I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it. The same kind of thing happened with Isaac when he arrived. I feel my stomach clench as I hear some of the comments from the guys above me.

"A girl?"

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

"We can share her. She won't mind." Something in me snaps as I look up at the crowd of boys with a fire in my eyes.

"Any of you touch her, it's an immediate banishing. No questions about it." I surprise everyone, including myself with how harsh that sounds, but at this moment I really don't care. Suddenly she makes a small noise and everyone's eyes are on her. She sits up, opens her eyes, and looks up at the mass of boys gawking at her from above. She seems completely unfazed by the fact that she just woke up in a metal box with twenty some boys staring at her like she's a piece of meat.

"Ok… Well, not the strangest situation I've ever woken up in, but this has to be a close second."

"Need some help there, sweetheart?" _Woah, woah, woah… Sweetheart? Where did that come from?_

"No thanks. I've got it." She stands up and walks to the edge of the box. She surprises everyone by jumping up, grabbing the ledge, and pulling herself out of the box with ease. Something about her voice sparks something in me. It's sounds so familiar… so comforting. I am snapped out of my daze by one of the boys yelling.

"Damn, shebean's got some muscle." One of the boys jokes. I decide it's time for me to get up there. I get myself out of the box and stand behind her.

"Slim it." Alby yells at the boys as he pushes his way through the crowd and stops in front of her, but with a good amount of distance between the two. _Bloody hell, he's treatin' her like she might break if he comes any closer._ "Now I know you must be freaking out and confused…" Alby stops, waiting for the river of questions that every greenie has at this point, but it never comes. She just stands there perfectly calm. "Or you could be perfectly fine and relaxed?" Alby asks, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks that question like she's oblivious to the 100 foot walls that surround us.

"Do you not notice the gigantic stone walls that keep all of us, including you, prisoner?" Gally snaps as he emerges from the band of boys.

"Kind of hard to miss." She spits back, clearly annoyed.

"Anyway… You'll get your name back in a day or…" She shocks all of us by cutting Alby off.

"My name's Andy." She says.

"Isn't your name a guy name?" James asks. She looks at him and takes in his appearance. He has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Like a lot of us, he's gained some muscle over the time we've been here but he's always been an ass.

"Isn't your hair girl hair?" She snaps back. All of the boys, except James, start laughing and cheering. I can see that even Alby has a tiny smile on his face.

"I like her. She's got some fire." Someone yells from the back of the group. I can tell that Andy is starting to get a little annoyed with all the attention that she's getting.

"Alby, I think we should put some distance between her and the others." I whisper to Alby, who nods in agreement.

"Back to work, ya shanks." Slowly the others go back to doing their jobs, but not before looking at Andy one more time over their shoulders. "Newt, why don't you give Andy the tour while I go check on Isaac?" I nod and gently nudge her shoulder with my own.

"This way, sweetheart." _What is happening? She's been here a full two minutes and I already have a nickname for her._ She follows and stays completely silent throughout the entire tour. As we walk toward the homestead, I notice the stoned expression on her face. I can't help but feel bad for her. I wanna try to help her out with adapting to living here, with us. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but you'll get use to it. Eventually."

"Ok it's driving me insane not telling you this…" She blurts out of nowhere.

"Tell me what?" We stop in the middle of the glade, luckily no one is watching.

"I don't really know how to say this other than just saying it." She looks like she's ready to cry.

"Just say it, then maybe you'll feel better." I try to be helpful.

"I still have my memories. And that baby that came up here last month, Isaac, well he's my son." She says.

Andy's P.O.V.

"Over there are the builders… Great with their hands but not a lot going on upstairs." Ok, being on this tour with him and him not knowing the truth is killing me. When I first came up, it took every ounce of my willpower and strength to not jump up and kiss him in front of everyone. The love of my life is standing literally no more than five inches from me and he has no freaking idea who I am.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but you'll get use to it. Eventually." I can't take it anymore.

"Ok it's driving me insane not telling you this…" I realize what I've just done. _Way to go, Andy. You just dug your own grave… Might as well just tell him the truth._

"Tell me what?" He asks as he stops in front of me.

"I don't really know how to say this other than just saying it." _Come on, girl. You've got this._

"Just say it, then maybe you'll feel better." I smile internally at the fact that he still wants to help me feel better. _Good to see that hasn't changed. He always worried about my well being. Stay focused! Tell him the truth._

"I still have my memories. And that baby that came up here last month, Isaac, well he's my son." _Ok so maybe not the whole truth. I just dug myself an even deeper grave._ I look at Newt's face for any sign of recognition but his face is unreadable.

"So I guess that means you want to see him." Newt suddenly lost the light in his eyes. It looked like his heart started to break a little. "Follow me." He turns on his heels and walks toward this giant wooden building. _Way to go. You just broke his heart without even trying. He must have gotten close to Isaac. I wanted all of us to be together, but not like this._

Newt's P.O.V.

"I still have my memories. And that baby that came up here last month, Isaac, well he's my son." _Bloody hell!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. New chapter for ya. Kisses.**

Newt's P.O.V.

 _Bloody hell! She's Isaac's mother. Well if I am this kid's father, at least I have good taste in baby mommas. Dude, stop thinking like that._ We walk to the Homestead and into my room where Isaac's crib is set up. When we enter the my room and walk over to the side of the crib, Isaac is fast asleep. Andy puts her hand down by Isaac's tiny one and he immediately grips her finger and makes a small cooing noise, almost like he's finally content.

"Hi baby." She says in a small whisper. I look over at her and I can see that she's on the verge of tears. In her eyes I can see something that I can only describe as pure love. Seeing her like this, brings a smile to my face.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask in a whisper voice. She doesn't take her eyes off of Isaac. We just stand there in silence for a moment, then she realizes that I asked her a question. I stare at her and really take in her appearance. Her long light blonde hair covers part of her eyes, but I can tell that they are a brilliant ice blue. Her lips are a graceful red color and they look so soft. I can't help but shake the feeling that she means something to me. Or at least… She did at one point.

"Sure." She responds. She removes her hand from Isaac's grip and turns to look at me. "What's up?" I realize that this isn't the right time to ask her this question.

"Never mind." I say. She sends me a smile and turns back to Isaac.

"Hey Newt! Get out here and bring your girlfriend with you!" Minho's voice comes from outside. I groan and roll my eyes at him while Andy lets out a small laugh as she turns toward the door.

"You'll get use to his smart ass remarks eventually." I smirk at her. We both walk out to the field and we're met with Minho, Alby, Gally and a few of the other keepers.

"Well you two took your sweet time getting here." Minho smirks as we walk up to the group.

"So what's this about?" I ask.

"We're trying to figure out what to do with her considering she's the first girl in the Glade." Alby says, running a hand over his head. The boys begin to talk about what they think we should do with her, but I'm not listening. I look over at her, asking if I could tell the others what she told me. She seems to sense that and nods at me.

"Not to mention that she's Isaac's mother." It's like a bomb was dropped on us, which one was. Everyone becomes silent and stares at us like we're going bloody insane.

"I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again?" Alby says.

"Andy is Isaac's mother and she still has her memories." I repeat. Everyone remains silent as they try to think of what to say.

"Well that certainly changes things." Alby says as he stares off in the distance. "You seem really young to be a mother."

"Tell me about it." Andy says with a small smile on her face. "How do you think I feel being a this young and being a mother?"

"Well you must be hungry. Newt, why don't you show her to the kitchen." Alby tells me. Clearly he has no idea what to do about a girl who still has her memories and is a mother. I nod and the two of us make our way to the kitchens.

"So this must be the she-bean I've heard about." Frypan greets us as we enter the eating area.

"Andy meet Frypan, Frypan this is Andy." I introduce them to each other.

"Hi." She shyly smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you, Andy. What can I do for you?" Frypan asks as he continues to chop up some vegetables.

"Miss Andy here, needs some food." She smiles at me and looks at the ground. I feel a twinge of familiarity in that glimmer in her eyes. Frypan hands both of us a plate of food and shoos us away from the kitchens. When I say something under my breath I then feel something small hit the back of my head. I turn around to see a piece of chopped carrot sitting on the ground.

"You had that coming." Frypan yells from the kitchen. We both start laughing as we take a seat under one of the large oak trees. Normally I don't like silence but the silence that falls over us is comfortable, and I don't mind it. It gives me time to take subtle glances at her, almost like I'm trying to memorize her face.

"You ok?" Andy asks me. _Shit, I must have been staring. Play it cool._

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." _Real smooth, idiot._ She sends me a smile and goes back to her food.

"Hey love birds!" Minho greets us as he sits down next to me. I roll my eyes at him, but I stay silent. "I have a few questions for you." He looks directly at Andy.

"Ok… Ask away." She says sweetly. Anyone else would have slapped him upside the head, but she just puts down her fork and listens to the many questions he pesters her with. She doesn't hesitate at all to answer any of them.

"Wow, you are one honest shank." Minho says. Suddenly a devious smile spreads across his face. "Now here is another question for ya." Minho says as he fold his hands out in front of him. Suddenly I realize what he's doing, if she's Isaac's mother and she still has her memories, then she knows who Isaac's father is. He wants proof that I'm Isaac's father.

"Minho don't…" I get cut off by him asking that very question.

"So you have your memories correct?"

"Yes…" She says, a look of confusion graces her face.

"Do you by any chance…"

"Minho I mean it…" I am cut off again by him covering my mouth with his hand. I try to swat his hand away before he gets the chance to ask an incredibly stupid question.

"Do you know who Isaac's father is?" He blurts out. The smile disappears from her face as she looks at the ground. She looks as though she's about to cry.

"Yes I do. It's… N-N-N"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. New chapter up for you guys. Enjoy and review.**

Andy's P.O.V.

"Do you know who Isaac's father is?" Minho asks me as Newt tries to swat Minho's hand away from his mouth. _Oh no. Not now._ I inwardly groan, but then it hits me. Most of these boys are morons. _This could be fun to screw around with them._ I decide to play it like I'm upset and about to cry, just to see the reaction I could get.

"Yes I do. It's… N-N-N." I stutter out.

"Spit it out woman." Minho almost jumps over the table in anticipation.

"It's… none of your business." I smirk, get up with my plate and walk away.

"Not cool." I can hear Minho yell from the table. I laugh as I throw the remainder of my food away and give the dishes back to Frypan.

"Thanks for the food." I thank as I begin to walk back to Isaac.

"Anytime, sugar." He yells from the kitchen. I laugh at the nickname and look around me. I am genuinely surprised at how well they've been doing.

"You alright there, Andy?" A voice chirps from behind me. I turn around to see Newt standing there, smiling at me.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just trying to come to terms with what's going on." I respond as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Understandable. You going to see Isaac?" I nod at the question and suddenly a silence falls over us like a blanket. "I'm sorry about Minho. He's a dumb shank. If that made you uncomfortable…"

"Newt, it's fine. I had a feeling someone would make the connection at some point. Plus I was ready with that response." Newt lets out a tiny laugh.

"Well, it was bloody brilliant."

"Thanks… If you want, you could come with me to see Isaac." I say as I gesture toward the homestead.

"I don't want to intrude on mother and son time…" He begins to explain but I cut him off.

"You guys have taken such good care of him, plus it would be great to have some company that I can actually talk to." He smiles at me and nods. Seeing him smile again sends the butterflies in my stomach into overdrive. We make our way to the Homestead and up to Isaac's room. When I reach the crib, I see him peacefully snoozing away. I feel the tears gather behind my eyes as I glance down at my child again.

"You ok?" Newt questions as he comes up next to me and puts his hand on mine.

"I was so worried about him. I was worried I would never see him again." I manage to choke out.

"Come here." Newt holds one arm open to give me a side hug. I smile and lean me head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to break down like this." I say as I pull away a little bit and wipe away the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"It's alright, love. Everyone needs to get emotion out somehow." He says as he keeps his arm around my shoulders. Suddenly Isaac wakes up and makes a noise like he's asking to be held. I lean down, pick Isaac up in my arms and gently begin to rock him. But he begins to squirm in my arms and reaches for Newt.

"I think he wants you to hold him." I say. Newt looks at me with a surprised look on his face as if saying he feels as though I should hold him. I nod to let him know it's ok and pass Isaac off to him. I smile as I see Newt slowly begin to sway back and forth with Isaac cuddled up in his arms. Soon enough Isaac is asleep again and Newt and I are sitting on the floor, talking with each other. He is telling me stories about the Glade and I tell him stuff about the outside world and what has happened to it.

"That sounds awful." He says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Believe me, it's worse when you actually see it. Everything has been destroyed." I respond grimly as I look at the ground. "Cities have been destroyed. Families ripped apart. Innocent people killed, all for something that might not even be possible."

"What do you mean?" He looks at me, puzzled.

"Not by choice, but I use to work for a company. That company believes that there is a cure for this virus that has taken over the world. Studies have shown that the younger you are, the more likely it is that you are immune to the virus." I explain

"Do you think that's the reason we're in here?" He puzzles.

"I can guarantee that that is the reason." I respond as I look at the ground. A comfortable silence falls over us, only to be broken by Newt clearing his throat.

"Can I ask you as question?" He asks as he moves a little closer to me.

"Sure. Ask away." I smile at him. He sends me his signature half smirk, that makes my heart melt, then looks at the ground.

"Is there any chance we knew each other before this place?" He looks me dead in the eyes.

"Why do you ask?" _Has he finally caught on?_

"Ever since you showed up, there has been something about you that seems incredibly familiar." He begins as he places his hand on mine. "There is something drawing me to you and I can't put my finger on it." _Yeah, that thing is the fact that we've had… Never mind._

"Really?" I smile as I say that.

"What's with the smile?" He chuckles.

"It's nothing." I smirk at the ground.

"Clearly it's not nothing if it makes you smile like that." He gestures to the cheshire cat smile on my face.

"I'm just thinking about something and it's making me happy." I look at him and smile even more.

"And what is this thing you're thinking about?" He keeps pushing for an answer. _He really hasn't changed._

"Something." I decide to let him squander for a little.

"But you didn't answer my question." He nudges my arm with his.

"Which one?" I decide to be a little cheeky.

"Cute. Did we know each other before now?" He asks letting out a tiny chuckle.

"Before this very moment, I would say yes. Remember we had dinner together." I can't help myself. He rolls his eyes at me and puts his pointer finger and thumb under my chin to make me look at him.

"Yes or no." He says very slowly.

"Yes. We did know each other before the maze and in a way that is quite unforgettable." _STOP! You're digging your own grave._

"What do you mean?" He realises my chin and looks at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone and if you're going to freak out, do it quietly. Deal?" I ask.

"Deal. Now, spill." He looks anxious.

"You…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. New chapter. Bye. Kisses**

Andy's P.O.V.

 _Ok let's think about the possible outcomes of you telling Newt that he's Isaac's father. One. he could hate you and get you banished. Two, he could be overjoyed and want to be with you. Three. He could not want to be a father and he'll shune you._

"You…" The words die on my tongue as I try to figure out the best way to phrase this message.

"Newt! Andy! Where the hell are you guys?" Minho voice comes from outside. Newt looks at the door and rolls his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, ok?" He asks. Not seeing much of a second choice, I nod my head. Newt smiles at me, stands up and offers me his hand. I smile back at him and slip my tiny hand into his rough and calloused one. We walk out to the sunny Glade just as Minho runs up to us.

"There you guys are! Alby's looking for you two." He says as he tries to catch his breath, which he seems to be struggling with.

"Mate, did you run around the whole Glade looking for us?" Newt chuckles as he puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Only a little." Minho gasps out. Both of us start laughing as Minho looks at us with an annoyed look on his face.

"So where the hell is the bloody shank." I can't help but smirk at Newt's use of the Glader's slang.

"Watch tower." Minho points to a large structure that is about as tall as the trees.

"Come on, love." Newt gently takes my hand and we walk over to the massive, and somewhat unstable looking, structure. When we reach the base of the tower, Alby greets us with his scowling face. "Everything alright, Alby." Newt questions.

"Yeah. Just trying to figure out what to do about her." Alby looks at me like I'm some kind of foreign object. Which in a way, I guess I kind of am.

"What do you mean?" Newt's grip on my hand tightens. I glance up at his face to see his jaw is set and he has a pissed look in his eyes.

"We just have to figure out where she's gonna sleep and if she's gonna try out for all of the jobs." Alby notices what I noticed and tries to keep his friend calm.

"She came up in the box, just like any other greenie, so I say that we treat her just like any other greenie. And when it comes to sleeping arrangements, she is Isaac's mother so I think we should put a cot in Isaac's room." I look at him with a surprised look on my face, but when he turns to look at me, I look at the ground. "Is that alright with you?" I nod and Alby sighs.

"Alright, but she is your responsibility. Greenie party at sundown." Alby walks off, probably to get everything ready for tonight.

"Love?" I get lost in my thoughts, only to be pulled out by Newt turning my face to look at him. "Everything'll be fine. I promise." He offers me a genuine smile. I return it with a half smirk of my own. "I have somethings I need to do to get ready for tonight, will you be ok on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go stay with Isaac." I look back toward the Homestead

"Alright. I'll come and get you later." He smiles at me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and walk into the Homestead. The entire time I was walking back, I could feel Newt's brown eyes boring into my back. I'll tell him the truth when the time is right. When I enter Isaac's room, I see him standing but the edge of the crib and whining like he wants some attention. I walk over, take him in my arms and slowly begin to rock him back to sleep. He looks at me with eyes that I've only seen on one other person in existence. He looks just like Newt.

"Don't worry, baby. He'll know eventually. But don't worry, I can already tell that he loves you." I whisper to him as I try to put him to sleep. After a few minutes of him not wanting to fall asleep, I decide that drastic times call for drastic measures. I start to hum a simple melody and that seems to be doing the trick. Slowly his eyes begin to close and he falls back asleep. I put him down in his crib and sit in the chair next to him. The realization of how tired I am hits me the very moment I sit down. I curl up on the chair and end up drifting off to sleep, only to be awoken by someone shaking my shoulder gently.

"Love? You alright?" Newt asks me, staring at me with his big chocolate brown eyes that have a glimmer of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rub the sleepiness out of my eyes, then I realize that it's dark out. I must have fallen asleep longer than I thought.

"I need to steal you." He smirks at me.

"For?" I ask as I stretch my arms over my head.

"It's a surprise." He takes my hand, pulls me out of the homestead and drags me over to the massive fire pit where every single boy in the Glade is. Everyone is laughing, talking, eating, or wrestling. "Welcome to the Glade, greenie."

"What the hell is this?" I ask as I run my fingers through my hair.

"It's our traditional greenie party. We have one for every greenie that has ever come out of that box." Newt explains as he drags me to the kitchen.

"As much as I appreciate this…" _Get out before something happens._ "I should really go feed Isaac." I turn to go back toward the Homestead, but Newt steps in front of me and I crash into his solid, muscular chest. He carefully grips both of my arms.

"Already taken care of. You were asleep for a while, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you some food." He continues to guide me to the kitchen. After we get our food, we sit down by a log that's a little farther away from everyone else and Newt hands me a drink.

"What the hell is that?" I cautiously ask as I put down my plate.

"Just trust me." He pushes the jar closer to me. I take a deep breath and take a large sip of the mystery drink. As the liquid slides down my throat, it leaves a burning sensation. Once I swallow it completely, I start to cough. "You alright?" Newt laughs as he gently pats my back.

"Yeah." Once the burning ceases, it's actually pleasant. "It's not bad, actually." I take three more huge gulps of the liquid. Suddenly Newt takes the jar away from me and places it on the other side of him.

"Take it easy. Don't want you completely wasted." He laughs. I knew there was something familiar about the taste. _Alcohol… Of course._ I can feel the effects of the drink starting to take hold of me. I giggle and lean my head against his shoulder. I half expect him to stiffen up and shake me off of him, but he chuckles, takes my hand in his, and begins to play with my fingers.

"You remember earlier how you asked me what kind of relationship we had before the maze?" I suddenly say. Apparently my mouth and my brain are not on the same wavelength at this current time.

"Yeah." He absentmindedly responds to the question.

"Well to answer your question, we had an amazing relationship." _You seriously need to stop._

"In what regards?" He asks.

"Well you know that baby that came up here a month ago?" Man, that drink is powerful.

"I believe so." He chuckles.

"Well he's your kid." I blurt out before thinking it through.

"What?" He asks me. Suddenly my vision darkens and I pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey snowflakes. New chapter is here and boy does this one get interesting. Enjoy and review.**

Newt's P.O.V.

 _Holy SHIT!_ After Andy makes that announcement, she passes out in my arms and drops onto my lap. Not gonna lie, I almost dropped her to the ground when that news finally processed in my brain. _Isaac is my child! When? Why? How? Wait, never mind the how._ All of those questions continue to swirl around in my mind, then I remember I have an unconscious girl on my lap.

"What's going on over here?" Minho asks as he comes out of nowhere and sits on the log on the other side of Andy. He then takes notice that she's unconscious and laying across my lap. "See you're trying for kid number two." I had to fight the urge to kill him.

"I could use a little help here." I say, not really thinking about who I'm talking to.

"Woah! Dude, we're best friends. Don't you think that'll be a little awkward for me to help with th…"

"Not that kind of help, you idiot, just hold her up while I get off the ground. Would ya help a brother out, ya shank?" Minho chuckles as he props Andy up against his leg while I stand up off the ground and dust myself off. I grab Andy's hands, pull her to her feet and carefully pick her up.

"So what exactly happened?" Minho asks as we make our way back to the Homestead.

"Gally's drink happened. Then she told me something, that I'm still trying to process, and passed out on me." I explain as I motion for him to get the door open. He gets the message and gets both the front door and the door to Isaac's nursery open for me as I walk through with Andy still in my arms.

"What did she tell you?" Minho asks as he helps me lay her on the bed, without having her fall off the other side.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business." I snap at him, warning him that if he keeps pushing, I'll actually lose it.

"Come on, dude. If it's making you act like this, then I have to know." Minho just doesn't know when to give up, does he?

"No."

"Tell me!" He starts whining and begging like a little kid.

"Fine, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else until I get this sorted out with her. Hopefully when she's not wasted beyond belief." I sit down in the chair next to her bed and run my fingers through my hair.

"Deal, now what's got you acting all kinds of screwy?" Minho asks as he leans against the wall.

"Apparently, you were right." I decide that I like watching Minho squirm for answers, so I'll prolong this torture for as long as possible.

"About?"

"The thing you said before."

"Dude, I've said a lot of things before now. What are you talking about?" Minho spats, he's getting irritated and that's when it can get dangerous. So, I decide to bite the bullet.

"Apparently, I'm Isaac's father…"

Andy's P.O.V.

I can't believe that worked. I'm surprised it worked as well as it did. Ok you guys might be confused so let me fill you in. I'm not really wasted. It takes a lot more than Gally's drink to get me drunk, a lot more. I just thought it was a good way to get the idea planted in Newt's head about Isaac. Call me what you will, but I'm preventing a catastrophe. I hope…

"Apparently, I'm Isaac's father…" I hear Newt break the news to Minho. It's completely silent and at first I thought the left but then I hear Minho shout.

"I knew it!" It takes everything I have to not burst out laughing right there and then.

"Dude, will you shut up? You might wake her up. Or you might wake Isaac up." Newt shushes him.

"Nothing is going to wake her up. She'll sleep for the next day and a half. Gally's drink is powerful stuff. But dude… You're a father, how ya feeling?" Minho asks as I hear him walk over to the side of the bed. I could hear Newt sigh and I can tell that he doesn't know what to do. I kind of feel bad for dumping this kind of crazy on him, but he had the right to know.

"We don't know that I'm his father. She was completely wasted when she told me that." Newt says. "But I wouldn't really mind if I was…" It takes all of my willpower to not jump up and scream of joy.

"Seriously!?" Minho shouts right over me. I slightly wince at the sudden loud noise and apparently it was enough for Newt to notice.

"Dude?!" Newt scolds Minho, who walks away from the side of my bed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Go back to the bonfire. I'll be down in a second."

"Sounds good, dude. Just remember, if you're gonna do it, do it quietly. There are other people in this Glade and some of us have long days tomorrow." Suddenly there is a crash and some laughter, so I'm gonna guess that Newt threw something at Minho, missed, and Minho ran away laughing. I internally roll my eyes at Minho's antics and decide to make it look like I'm actually asleep, so I roll over with my back facing Newt.

"You aren't going to let me stop thinking about you, are ya, princess?" I hear him whisper to my back. "I don't know what it is about you, but there is something about you that is simply amazing. I know this is probably going to sound weird, but I think I'm in love with you." He sighs a sigh that I know as the 'I don't know what I'm doing' sigh. "God, she probably going to think I'm bonkers. We only met today and I'm telling her I love her… I guess I'll just keep this to myself for now. Hopefully she doesn't fall for anyone else." The chair next to my bed squeaks as he stands up and walks out of my room. I roll over with a smile on my face and open my eyes.

"Trust me, buddy. You're the only one I'll ever fall for." I whisper after him. I smile as I actually begin to drift off to sleep. At some point during the night, I wake up to hearing Isaac whining in his crib. I stand up and walk over to the side of his crib. _Poor baby is having a nightmare._ I gently pick him up and slowly start rocking him. "It's ok, baby. Mommy's right here." Hearing my voice seemed to help him, because his whines quieted and he fell asleep again. "Mommy will always be right here." Isaac coos at me and I put him back down in his crib. I could see the sun beginning to rise over the walls. I stood at the window, wrapped my arms around myself and watched the sun rise.

"Well… Look who's alive." A very familiar voice says from the door. I turn around to see Newt, leaning against the door frame. I take in his appearance and I smile at it. His hair was even messier than usual and his eyes were thick with sleepiness, but they still made my heart melt.

"Barely. What are you doing up? It's pretty early." I ask as I lean against the window sill.

"It's my job to get all these shanks up and doing their jobs around here. What about you? I was almost certain that with the amount you drank last night, you'd be asleep for at the very least a few more hours… Or days." He asks as he crosses the room and copies my stance next to me.

"Isaac was whining in his sleep, and call it 'motherly instincts' but I had to help him. Hungover or not." I rub my eyes and stretch my arms over my head. Newt chuckles as he looks between Isaac and myself. Suddenly, his expression hardens as he shifts to face me.

"Do you at all remember what you said to me last night?" He looks at me with an expression I have never seen before.

"No… Why? What did I say to you?" I try to prolong the inevitable and look at the ground.

"Now, I want you to be 100% honest with me. Ok?" He asks. When I don't answer, or even lift my head, he very gently turns my head to look him in the eyes. "Ok?"

"Ok." I repeat. _Here it comes._

"Am I Isaac's father." He asks slowly.

"Yes…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter… Enjoy and review.**

Newt's P.O.V.

"Am I Isaac's father?" I ask the question that kept me up last night. I don't know if I'm ready to hear the answer, but I think I'm gonna have to. Looking into Andy's eyes, I can tell that this is something she really doesn't want to talk about, but I have to know.

"Yes…" Andy whispers as her head moves from looking at me to looking at the ground. "You are Isaac's father." Hearing that caused something in me to click. I move her head to look at me and without thinking twice or hesitating, I kiss her. She tenses up for a second but then she relaxes and she even kisses back. I feel her hand reach up and ghost over my cheek and move to the back of my neck. When the need for air becomes too great, I reluctantly pull away, but I lean my forehead against hers. "What was that for?"

"For being an exceptional mother." I smirk. I can see the tears gather in her eyes as she leans forward and kisses me again. My arms suddenly have a mind of their own and wrap around her waist to pull her closer. Her arms snake around my neck and her hands tangle themselves in my hair. After a few more minutes of kissing, we pull away but she stays in my arms. I can't explain it, but it feels incredibly right to have her be this close to me. It's a feeling that I can only explain as perfect.

"I cannot tell how long I've wanted to come here and tell you, but WICKED threatened to kill Isaac if I told you before they wanted you to hear it." My grip on her tightens as I become protective over her.

"Nothing is going to happen. I promise that no matter what happens, I will protect you and Isaac. I don't care if I have to fight an entire army of grievers. I will do it in a second and I won't think twice about it." I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I know you will, but hopefully we won't find ourselves in a situation like that." She says. As I open my mouth to speak, Isaac makes a noise to make his presence noticed.

"I'll take him." I stand up, kiss her head, and pick up Isaac. "Hey buddy. It's your daddy…" Isaac coos and reaches for my finger. He wraps his hand around my finger and he lets out a tiny sigh. I can hear a little laugh come from behind me that makes something inside of me feel happy. I turn around to see Andy smiling at us with pure joy in her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"I just never thought that I would be able to hear you say that. They sent you up into the maze when I was five months pregnant. I had to go through labor without you. You never got to see your own child being born. You never got the chance to hold him." Her eyes suddenly becomes very sad and looks at the ground. I put Isaac down on the ground, give him a toy to play with, walk back over to Andy, and kneel in front of her.

"When Isaac first came up, I immediately had the feeling that he was important to me. The same thing happened when you showed up. Now that I know why, I feel like I could die happy. I feel like my life is finally complete." I confess, without thinking twice. She looks up, places both of her hands on either side of my neck and looks my straight in the eyes.

"Hopefully that you don't live up to that promise because if you die, I will literally have to kill you. I mean it. You die and you're dead." I laugh as I wrap one arm around her waist and pull her close.

"Same goes to you." She laughs as she snuggles into my chest.

"I'm happy that Isaac is going to know who his father is and how amazing he is."

"Exactly how old is Isaac?"

"Well, I was five months pregnant when you were sent here. Isaac was born two weeks early. Then he was around three months old when he was first sent up here. So now he would be around four months old." She explains the timeline of what I missed. I just can't believe that they would send a three month old baby to a place like this. I am about to say something but something else cuts me off.

"Newt! Where you at, ya shank?" Alby's voice comes out of nowhere, almost giving both of us a heart attack. I groan as I pull away and stand up from the ground.

"I'll be right back. I do have to tell Alby about me being Isaac's father, you know that right?" She nods as she stands up to meet me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Just make sure that you be delicate about how you tell him. It's a touchy manner, especially since it concerns his second in command."

"Yeah, cause I'm just going to yell 'I'm Isaac's father' across the Glade for everyone to hear." She rolls her eyes at me and she lets go of me.

"God, you're so annoying." She turns away, kneels on the ground, and starts to play with Isaac.

"And yet, you are the one who slept with me." I duck out of the way as a small stuffed animal is thrown at me. "I'm kidding… Sort of." This time a plastic teething ring flies right past my head. I laugh as I walk out of the Homestead and walked across the Glade looking for Alby.

"Where have you been, man?" Alby asks as I walk up to the kitchen where he is seated with Minho, Gally, Frypan, Zart, and Winston.

"Checking on Isaac and Andy." I simply state as I sit down between Minho and Alby.

"How are they doing?" Minho asks as he takes a sip of water.

"They're both doing fine." I nonchalantly say. I smile as I think about my son and his mother sitting in a room together.

"Why are you all happy?" Minho questions. _Come on, think of an excuse…_

"Just in a good mood today… Don't ruin it. Alby, can I talk to you privately?" I try to be subtle.

"Sure. Be right back. Minho, touch my food and I will kill you." Alby threatens as he stands up. Minho throws his hands up in surrender and we walk far enough away to where the others won't be able to hear us. "What's up, man? You seem a little happier. You have a little pep in your step."

"If I tell you something, it remains between us the two of us. Clear?" I ask.

"Clear. Now what's up?" Alby asks as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Isaac is my son." I say quietly.

"Dude, speak up. I can't hear you." Alby says.

"Isaac is my son." I repeat. The expression on Alby's face is completely unreadable.

"Wow, Newt brotha, that's big. Congrats. However, a lot of us kind of knew it." Alby says as he claps me on the back and walks me back to the table. "Do whatever you need to do. You've got my full support. And be sure to take care of them. That'll be your official job for a while. And tell Andy that the same goes for her." I nod as we finally come up to the side of the table.

"What's going on?" Gally asks as we sit back down.

"Nothing that concerns you." Alby snaps. Suddenly I realize that Minho is missing from the table as is Alby's plate of food. "That little-" Alby storms off and starts to look for Minho. We all start laughing and when we finally stop, we continue eating in silence.

"Pssst. Newt." A voice whispers from absolutely nowhere. All of us look around, wondering where it was coming from.

"Are you guys hearing this too?" I ask the table. Everyone nods and continues look around.

"Up here, ya shanks." We all look up to see Minho sitting up in the tree with Alby's plate in his hand. We are all laughing so hard that most of us are on the ground, myself included.

"What are you doing up there?" Frypan asks as he finally stands up.

"Keeping myself safe." Minho smirks down at us. "Girl on approach." We all look over to where Minho was looking, to see Andy walking toward the table. Suddenly, we all scramble to make ourselves look like we didn't just have a laugh attack.

"Hey guys." She greets as she sits down between Zart and myself.

"Hey sunshine."

"Good morning, princess" And other comments like that come from the mouths of the guys at the table.

"I have a question and anyone feel free to answer." She says.

"Ask away, sweetheart." Frypan says.

"Why is Minho up in the tree?" She points above us with a smirk on her face. Once again, we all start laughing hysterically.

"He's hiding from because he took Alby's food and now Alby is hunting him." Zart explains once he catches his breath.

"Well someone should tell him that he needs a better spot because I could see him from the Homestead door." Andy points out, which causes all of us to laugh even harder… If that was even possible.

"What so funny?" Alby snaps as he approaches the table with a pissed look on his face.

"Nothing…" Andy says as she looks around at each of us and laughs. Suddenly there is a loud cracking sound from above us. We all look up to see Minho fall from the tree and land on the table.

"Minho!" Minho jumps off the table and begins to run across the Glade with Alby hot on his trail. As they continue to chase and yell at each other, everyone slowly goes back to their jobs. Eventually, it's just Andy and I.

"Did you tell him?" Andy asks as she turns to look at me.

"Yeah. He congratulated me and said that it was pretty obvious." She chuckles as she laces her hand through mine. "But he said that I could do whatever I need to do. And that I have his full support. Plus he wants me to take care of you two as my official job for a little while."

"Which we both know you were going to do that anyway." I laugh as she leans her head on my shoulder. I turn my face to kiss the top of her head.

"That is also your job."

"And I am perfectly fine with that." She kisses my cheek and stands up. "I'm gonna go spend a little time with Isaac."

"Ok. I'll check on you two later." She nods as she kisses my head and walks off. I stare at her as she walks into the Homestead.

"What was that all about?" Minho asks, coming out of nowhere.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from? Shouldn't you be dead?" I ask as he sits down across from me.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He folds his hands in front of him.

"Andy and I just had a little chat." I defend myself, hopefully not looking too suspicious.

"Uh-huh." Minho shakes his head at me. "And that 'chat' ended with a kiss on the head."

"So you saw that?" I ask as a blush creeps up the back of my neck.

"I saw all of that." Minho chuckles. "Am I correct in assuming that you found out the truth about Isaac?" I nod and Minho claps his hand. "I knew it! Congratulations, buddy. You're a dad." Hearing that from someone else makes me smile. _I'm a dad._


End file.
